1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved chair and in particular to one having a swivel seat and backrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the backrest of some conventional chairs is adjustable in inclination, it is still impossible to prevent for those who have to sit on a chair and work in front of a desk for a long time from feeling aching in the back and lumbar. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chair which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.